


my darling we're out on the wing

by scrapbullet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames accidentally kills Arthur via friendly fire during a mission. Arthur haunts Eames after his death and Eames assumes it's because Arthur's vengeful, but Arthur just wants Eames to move on as Eames becomes dangerously addicted to dreaming. This probably isn't exactly what you wanted, but my brain just wouldn't cooperate with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my darling we're out on the wing

"You're stagnating," Arthur says _sotto voce_ , and for a brief moment the entire world seems to tremble in unrestrained grief. "Why do you keep coming here, Eames? You're _rotting._ "

The dream is a room, a silent room with four walls, a ceiling and a floor. The carpet is plum and the walls are rustic red, more brown than crimson. It reminds Eames of Arthur's body; lying prostrate upon the ground, and the blood that had surrounded him. It had pooled beneath him, staining the gray silk waistcoat. His eyes had stared upwards, unseeing.

No-one had pointed fingers. Cobb had been heartbroken, Ariadne had cried bittersweet tears. Yusuf had stared, dazed and pale and with bloodshot eyes whilst Eames had merely stood there, shocked beyond belief.

He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't.

Accident. It had been an accident.

Somehow that he hadn't meant to didn't matter. His subconscious taunts him regardless.

There is the soft rustle of fabric as Arthur moves, spooning Eames from behind. Deceptively warm arms wrap around him, enveloping the Forger in the subtle cedarwood of cologne. Lips touch his neck, slick and chapped, and when Eames turns around to face the projection of Arthur there is blood upon his face.

"I can't help myself. _Darling_ , I just can't let you go."

Arthur's arms tighten, and he presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. _I know_ , his eyes seem to say. _I know._


End file.
